


Let The World Fall Away

by neonphoenix



Series: Prompts+Headcanons [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 2x07, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kissing, Malec, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonphoenix/pseuds/neonphoenix
Summary: Prompt: that 0.2 second scene where magnus and alec are making out on the balcony before alec got a phone callOr a continuation the balcony kiss scene from 2x07





	Let The World Fall Away

Magnus moved his hand in a swift fluid motion with very little effort, filling the air with music, “There. That’s better.”

The volume was high, the steady beat drowning out the sounds that echoed around the rest of the loft, Alec’s lips upturned slightly as he took in the golden glint in Magnus’ eyes, “Let’s go outside too.”

\---

On the balcony the music was distant, but still above the level of sound that rang noisily from Jace’s newly acquired room. The crackle of Brooklyn surrounded them as the music drifted through the open glass doors, at this time of day there wasn’t as much traffic noise to compete with and surprisingly no road works either, only a slight humming.

Alec’s fingers drummed against his thigh and his feet tapped slightly to the distance tempo as he sunk back into the chair, allowing the crisp night air to run over him. He leant his head back, exposing the rune on his neck, and closed his eyes, breathing a sigh of content as he felt Magnus’ warm finger tips brush up his deflect rune.

“You doing alright there my Love?” He pressed a butterfly whisper, a delicate kiss just under Alec’s ear as he asked the question.

A peaceful smile coloured Alec’s face as his eyes fluttered open to meet Magnus’, “More than alright.” 

Up this close Alec could truly appreciate the golden flecks that sparkled in Magnus’ eyes. He took a moment to roam his face, taking in all the little things, the way his eye crinkled when he smiled, the way his whole face lit up perfectly, sparkling unapologetically. Everything made sense to Alec when he looked into Magnus’ eyes, commiting the moment into his memory, filing it away, forever in his mind.

“Alexander, would you like some wine?” He spoke softly, unwilling to break the bubble they had created for themselves. As he asked his finger tips travelled down, tracing the deflect rune in a delicate pattern, pausing at the base of Alec’s neck to playfully tug at his collar. He stopped to draw Alec in closer before waving his hand, once again, in an effortless motion to produce two glasses of deliciously red wine for the both of them.

“Thankyou.” Alec leisurely wrapped an arm around Magnus, relishing as the man settled back into his chest, their bodies touching that little bit more as they settled in the comfort of the chair.

The two of them talked for a while, exchanging little touches every so often, dancing their fingertips against each other’s skin, but they wanted more. Magnus took it upon himself to shuffle around slightly and place their glasses on the side table. An adorable pout graced Alec’s lips as he watched the action, “Magnus I was still drinking that.”

“You can have more later.” The thing was, Alec had really pretty lips, smooth, supple, stained ruby red by the wine. The innocent look on Alec’s face as he rambled and smiled ever so lovely sent Magnus’ mind into a hazy frenzy. That’s why he reached forward and brushed his lips faintly together before rushing as the urge to be closer took over.

Magnus could feel Alec’s chest hammering against his shoulder as he relaxed further into the Shadowhunter, his back against Alec’s chest. It may have been a slightly awkward position as Magnus’ neck strained slightly backwards, but he didn’t mind, so long as he got to touch Alec, to be with Alec, then he didn’t mind anything. He arched into Alec’s broad chest, delighting in the heat as they remained locked in an intense kiss.

\---

After what seemed like a magnificent life time, Magnus reluctantly pulled away, gasping softly to gather his breath, laughing lightly as a low moan rumbled from Alec’s throat at the loss of contact.

It wasn’t long before they met again, breathing each other in, gently, but still as though this could be the last time. The intense passion between them intertwined with the softest of their love for each other, resulting in a kiss that conveyed that emotions and fire of a lifetime.

Neither were sure of how long they sat there, moving in perfect sync. Nothing brought them out of their world, population two, not the echo of laughter from the loft, not the music that had turned into a heavy beat, nothing. 

That was until the shrill buzzing of Alec’s phone interrupted them, buzzing incessantly.

“Dammit. I need to go.” Alec sighed in annoyance, as Magnus leant back into his own space, wiping unconsciously at his lips, he felt the slight burn of wine linger as he ran his tongue along them, marvelling at how much a kiss could make his skin tingle.

“Go do your job, Shadowhunter.” Magnus gestured ahead, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Alec forced himself from his seat, knowing that if he didn’t move quickly, then he wouldn’t be able to tear himself away at all. 

He grumbled inaudible to himself as he left Magnus behind, Magnus who was watching him leave, an awestruck love settling into his gaze as he remained seated, staying true to his word that he wasn’t going anywhere. 

When it came to Alec, he wasn’t sure if he could ever leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou to Autumn (@gingerbreadclary) for sending me this prompt!
> 
> Discalimer: All mistakes are my own
> 
> Come and say Hi! on tumblr @wonderdaysoflunacy


End file.
